Hermione Granger Pureblood
by CalleighandEricforever
Summary: Hermione is not a muggleborn and Dumbledore is not as good as he seems. Ron, Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore bashing.
1. Protecting Hermione

10-year-old Hermione Granger was sitting in her room when her adopted mother and maternal aunt called her downstairs. "Hermione, this is professor Dumbledore. Professor this is my daughter Hermione Granger." Jane made the introductions. "Miss Granger, I am here to tell you that you are a witch, you have been placed on a list since you were born to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. This is the place you need to go to get your school supplies. I will see you on the first of September."

Hermione thanked the man and when he left she looked at her aunt jane. "He doesn't know that you are really my aunt?" she asked the woman who raised her. There was a knock at the door before jane could answer and in came Hermione's birthmother. "hello mom. Haven't seen you in a while." Hermione said. "hello beautiful girl." Cassiopeia replied and hugged her daughter. "mom I had a visitor today, and I got told that I am going to Hogwarts school. I want to go to slytherin like you and dad did." Hermione told her mother. Cassiopeia took her daughter to diagon alley to get her school supplies. "I will meet you at the train station to see you off for the first day of school." Cassiopeia told her.

The next morning, she was ready and waiting on her mom to meet her. Her "father" had to stay at the office that he shared with his wife while she left to take her daughter to the station with her sister. They arrived at the same time as the Malfoy family. "Are you new to Hogwarts?" the platinum blonde boy asked the girl that walked into the platform with a look of awe on her face. "yes, my name is Hermione Blackwood." She replied and stuck her hand out for him to shake. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles that made her blush.

"you better get on the train if you want a compartment before everyone else gets on" Narcissa told the children. They got on the train were headed to a compartment when Hermione accidentally ran into another student. "Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood." A voice told her as she got up off the floor "Weasel, I am sure that she'd rather be a mudblood than a blood-traitor. At least mudbloods are still considered human. Hermione, let's go find a compartment, the air is starting to stink in here." Draco spoke up, placing a hand on her back to lead her to the next empty compartment.

They found an empty compartment and Hermione turned to Draco and smiled. She spoke to him for the first time since the incident. "my close friends call me Bella. I prefer that to Hermione or even my middle name Isabella." They make it to the castle and Draco saw Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter, my name is Draco Malfoy, this is my friend Hermione Blackwood. Would you like to be friends?" he asked the other boy nervously. "That would be wonderful. You don't have to call me Mr. Potter by the way. It's Harry." The Black haired boy replied with a smile. "I will call you Harry if you will call me Draco." Draco told his new friend. "What would you like to be called Miss Blackwood?" Harry asked the quiet girl.

"You may call me Isabella for now if you wish." She replied shyly from behind Draco's back. McGonagall came back and lead the students to the sorting hat. "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your tops hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor's apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And you won't get in a flap! You're safe in my hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" When the hat finished its song the first names were called starting with Abbot, Hannah. Three more students were called before "Blackwood, Hermione" she walked up to the hat and sat on the stool. The professor placed the hat on her head. "Ah miss blackwood, you are just like your mother. You are cunning and brave. You don't belong in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. You still have the same qualities but you are more cunning than anything. So I ask you Miss Blackwood, which house would you like to go to? Slytherin? Ok." She went to the appropriate table when the hat yelled Slytherin. It continued with Draco being put in slytherin, Harry was offered the two houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin and chose the latter as well. Ron had a horrible look on his face when Harry went to Slytherin.

Ron was under the impression that Harry was going to be his best friend, but the boy couldn't get him as a friend if he was in the house of snakes. The Feast went on as Ron stuffed his face, trying to come up with a way to get Harry into Gryffindor so that they could be best friends as well. "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked. "Privately." He added as an afterthought. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Draco and Isabella." Harry replied. "why did you choose slytherin? You should be in Gryffindor; I was promised your friendship in exchange for my loyalty. Don't you know that bastard's leader killed your parents? And that mudblood. She isn't even worthy of a half or pureblood. You need friends that can show you what the world is really like. I can help you with that." Ron informed him. "First of all, the hat placed me here. I didn't have a choice, second of all, I make my own friends on my own, thirdly, Draco is not his father's leader as you put it so I am not going to hold that against him, fourthly she isn't a mudblood as you put it. If I hear so much as that muttered in the same sentence as her name, I will take matters into my own hands. And last but not least, you couldn't show me the way out of a wet paper bag with the top open." Harry told the boy disgustedly.


	2. Trouble with the angry redhead

Ron left and Draco, Hermione and Harry followed the Slytherin prefect to the common room. Once in the door, the prefect gave them the password, told them where the rooms were and left them alone. "Harry, I really appreciate what you did for me in the great hall. You can call me Bella like Draco does if you'd like" Hermione said shyly. "I don't like people who bully and belittle other people to make themselves seem more important." He replied sheepishly. "I have a letter to write so i will talk to you boys tomorrow." She stated before she walked to her room and sat down at her desk with parchment and quill.

 _"Dear Mum and Dad, well I got into Slytherin like I told you I would. The other houses didn't appeal to me, this school reminds me a lot of the schools where I went. There was a boy on the train who called me a mean name, but I was defended by a new friend named Draco Malfoy. The same boy tried to tell another boy he shouldn't accept where he was placed and again called me the same name. He was informed that he shouldn't treat others that way and he got mad at being told off and stormed away. Well, I am getting sleepy and have class in the morning, Love you so much Mum and Dad, I will write again soon. Love Hermione._

She placed it on her bedside table and went to bed. Professor Dumbledore had an elf get the letter and bring it to him. Opening the letter he read what was written hoping to get some information about anything. He was extreamly disappointed with her letter for both the lack of information and the open insultation of his favorite student. He sent the letter back to the bedroom and went to bed himself. The next morning, Hermione found someone to show here where the owlery was so that she could send her letter off, after which she went to breakfast to get her schedule from Professor Snape. She noticed the first lession was potions with said professor and the Gryffendors. She and the two boys went back to the dungeons to await class to start. They were let into the classroom and Hermione convences Draco and Harry to sit at the front of the room. When Snape walked into the room to start the lesson, "the first potion we are going to work on is the calming Drought. I want you to follow the instructions to a T. If you don't it will make you hystarical." He instructed with a wave of his wand the instructions appeared on the board. Hermione got the ingrediants needed for the potion and got to work.

Halfway through the potion, Ron threw a dungbomb into her cauldron, causing it to explode. Hermione became inconsolable while Snape tried to find out what happened. "I saw everything Professor." Harry spoke up while glaring at Ron hatefully. "Ron decided to throw something in her cauldron so that it would mess her up on her potion." He informed the man. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please escort Miss Blackwood to the hospital wing. Madam Pompfry should be able to fix this mistake." Snape told the boys, "Mr. Weasly, you have detention with me for a week and 60 points from Gryffendor for sabatoging another students work." Snape sneared at the red headed boy. The mess was cleaned up along with the work Ron did, his cauldren about to explode itself.

Hermione was administered a properly brewed calming drought and was able to go to her next class, Defense against the Dark arts. Professor Quirall was waiting for them in the classroom. Before any other student showed up, she and the boys sat in the front of the class once again. They took notes for the subject the first day and got exceptional marks thanks to Hermione informing them of some of the things they missed. The next class they had before lunch was Transfiguration with Professor McGonnagall. There was a tabby cat on the desk and the teacher not anywhere to be seen. Hermione noticed the cat and nodded her head slightly, the boys following suite when Ron walked in. "Your going to pay for what you did you filthy mudblood bitch." he seethed at her before he saw his head of house looking at him angrily. "Mr. Weasley I do not allow that type of language in my classroom. you will have detention with me for another week. Professor Snape informed me about potions class. you are making your house look very bad." she ranted at him before starting class.

"today we will transfigure a match into a needle. Picture the type of needle that you want to change your match into and transfigure it when you feel comfortable, if you wish to look up more information turn to page 23 and read the chapter." she stated before sitting behind her desk to watch her students. Hermione, Draco and Harry were the first three students to get the match to a needle perfectly. Ron managed to just take away the head of the match at the end of the hour. All the students were dismissed to lunch. Hermione finished eating and made it to Charms before even Draco and Harry. When they arrived, a seat was chosen at the back of the class. They were informed about wingardium Leviosa.  Once again Hermione, Harry and Draco were the first to get the charm on the first time. "Harry, you must say the incantation right. It is Wingardium Levi _o_ sa." Hermione corrected her friend. "thank you Hermione." He tried the incantation again and this time his feather floated into the air, much to Ron's disappointment. "Don't correct him you know it all mudblood." Ron yelled at the slytherin girl.

"Mr. Weasley you have dentention with me for the next 3 weeks for using that derogitory remark in my classroom." Professor Flitwick informed the angry boy. They were dismissed from class and Harry, Draco and Hermione went to the black lake to start on homework. They practiced the levitation charm on whatever they could find til dinner. After dinner they went to the library to write the papers for class.


	3. singing for detention

The next morning found Hermione, Harry and Draco sitting in the great hall when Ron walked in and made a beeline for Harry. "Harry, you remind me of the babe." Hermione stated. "What babe?" Harry asked confused. "The babe with the power." She responded back "What power?" asked Draco confused as well. "The power of voodoo." She kept at it. "Who do?" Blaise asked getting into what she was doing. "you do." Hermione responded "do what?" Theo asked knowing exactly what she was doing. "Remind me of the babe." everyone stated at the same time "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue. No body knew..." Hermione started before everyone joined in. "What kind of magic spell to use." "Slime or snails" Harry smiled and sang "Or puppy dog tails." Draco added. "thunder or lightning" Blaise stated. "Then baby said Dance magic" Theo finished. What nobody knew is while everyone joined in and sang loudly Hermione muttered a spell and aimed it at Ron. When he entered a class room or the great hall he would bust out in song, randomly.

First class was Snape with potions. Everyone walked through before Ron, who when walked in bust out with "I put a spell on you and now you're mine. You can't stop the things I do. I ain't lyyyyyin'. It's been 300 years right down to the day now the witch is back and there's hell to pay." the whole class busted out and laughed harder when he did the dance as well. When Snape walked into class and saw what was happening, it made him question what really happened. "Mr. Weasley, may I ask what in Merlin's name are you doing in my class?" He drawled with disinterest. "I don't know but I put a spell on you, and now you're mine." Ron was about to start until Snape stopped him. "Detention. sit now. Oh and 15 points from Gryffendor." He snapped before starting class. "We are going to be working on the forgetfulness potion. Follow the instructions on the board and we will test them when you are done." Snape stated to the whole class before walking to Hermione. "May I speak with you outside?" he asked, after seeing her nod she followed him out the door.

"What happened with the red moron before class started?" he asked her knowing she had something to do with his behavior. "He is still trying to get to Harry so we started singing dance magic and when they were being loudest I cast a spell on him and now he must sing a song for every class he goes to." she explained and Snape had a hard time keeping a smile off his face. The class finished and Harry, Hermione and Draco made their way to defense against the dark arts. They took a seat at the front of the class and Ron walked in and sang "I was working in the lab, late one night when my eyes beheld an eerie sight for my monster from his slab, began to rise and suddenly to my surprise he did the mash, he did the monster mash the monster mash, it was a graveyard smash he did the mash, it caught on in a flash he did the mash, he did the monster mash from my laboratory in the castle east to the master bedroom where the vampires feast the ghouls all came from their humble abodes.

To get a jolt from my electrodes they did the mash, they did the monster mash the monster mash, it was a graveyard smash they did the mash, it caught on in a flash they did the mash, they did the monster mash the zombies were having fun the party had just begun the guests included Wolf man, dracula, and his son" He danced as he sang and Remus Lupin looked extreamly unhappy with Ron when he walked into the classroom and heard the song Ron was singing and dancing to. "Mr. Weasley you can meet me in detention tonight and for the next week now take your seat." He sgrowled out before starting the lessons on Redcaps and heekeypunks. An hour later they went to Care of magical creatures. "Baby I'm preying on you tonight hunt you down eat you alive just like animals animals like animals-mals maybe you think that you can hide I can smell your scent for miles just like animals animals like animals-mals baby." Hagrid came out of his house and noticed the song he was singing. "Mr. Weasley, you can see professor Mcgonnigal about yere behavior." he stated before they started talking about unicorns. One hour later they headed to lunch. All was normal until he went to leave the hall. "Come little children, I'll take you away, into my garden of enchantment, come little children, all come and play inside my garden of Magic." he sang with the motions for the song as he looked at all first years.

"Mr. Weasley would you like to join me as well for detention." Mcgonnigal asked him standing next to him as if he had a choice. He headed to the rest of his classes where as was the usual of the day he would sing a song and then get detention. He was furious with what was happening. "I demand the mudblood bitch gets in trouble for cursing me." He damanded of Dumbledore about a week after the incedent and the spell was recanted even though no one knew who cast it other than Snape.


End file.
